Thunderbirds to the Rescue?
by twilightgirl1596
Summary: Alan has a younger twin sister. She and her twin dream of being Thunderbirds along with their older bros and dad. But what happens when someone comes to the island? Better summary inside because its to big to fit here. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Cynthia Tracy is the twin of Alan Tracy, and she is the youngest in her family. She goes to a boarding school in California. She doesn't really have any friends at the school because she likes to focus on her schoolwork instead of having a life although in the past year she has put aside some time to make friends and has started hanging out with a groups of kids around her age but they are very bad influences and in fact have gotten Cynthia in quite a bit of trouble. She hopes to become a Thunderbird one day like her 4 oldest brothers and dad, and so does her older twin brother. But with that dream becoming less and less a reality she has decided that she wants to be a guitarist. She even started taking a guitar class in school and has learned that she is quite good at it. But with the spring break coming up she is stuck with a problem, her dad is requesting her home while her (abusive – even if she denies it most of the time) boyfriend wants her to stay with him. Who will she decide? What will happen when the hood takes over her home and tries to kill her family? Will she become a Thunderbird?**

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway in the girls' dorms and into my room; I find my half packed suitcase open on my bed; right where I had left it before going to lunch. Spring break is in a week but I'm stuck with a choice to make. I have to choose to either go stay at my boyfriend's house with him and his family like he wants me too or do as my father says and go home to Tracy Island. I sat on my twin sized bed and starred at the wall weighing the good and bad things of both choices. After about thirty minutes, I finally decided that it would be better if I went to my boyfriend's house. That would make him happy and maybe he wouldn't hurt me. But now comes the hard part…asking my father if I can go. Although I'm hoping he says no so that I can see my brothers and so that I can get a break from Danny, my boyfriend, even if it will make him very mad.<p>

I took a deep breath, I had my choice. I gathered up all my courage and pushed myself off my bed, then walked over to laptop that sat on top of my desk on the other side of the room under my window. I picked up my laptop from the desk and then walked the few steps back to my bed. I sat the laptop down on the bed and then sat on it myself. I turned on my laptop and once it was started up, typed in the password. Waiting another minute for it load up completely, I then went to the start menu and to my instant messenger. Once the page had loaded up, I requested a video chat with my father. After waiting what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes, I was looking at the face of none other than my father, Jeff Tracy.

"Hey Cyndi, what's up?" My dad asked once he saw it was me.

"Um…you know how spring break is coming up?" I asked nervously. I was completely scared about the outcomes of either choice he made. I had a feeling that no matter what happened something bad would happen. I tried to shake the feeling as best as I could.

"Yes?" My dad said, sounding curious about what I was trying to get at most likely.

"Um…I was wondering if…um…if I could," taking a deep breath and gathering whatever courage I could possibly get, I finally just split it out," spend the break at my boyfriend's house with his family?" I asked kind of fast but still slow enough that he could still understand what I was saying so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I had a feeling I would try to get out of asking if I did. 'God this would have been much easier if I had just pretended that my dad said I couldn't go and had to go home.' I thought to myself.

"I already told you that I wanted you to come home for spring break." My dad replied, and I knew that meant no. I wanted to sign with relief that I would get a break but then I remembered that Danny wasn't going to be happy to hear that I wouldn't be going to his house and might take his anger out on me before and maybe even after the break.

"Yeah I know but he thought that I should go ahead and give it a try. I warned him that you would say no but he didn't believe me. Are you going to pick me up?" I asked, much happier then I was before the web chat. He noticed my happier mood about it and raised an eyebrow before asking the one question I really hope to avoid every time Danny is brought into a conversation with someone who doesn't know about him being abusive or see my bruises that I do very well in hiding, if I don't say so myself.

"Cynthia, is everything alright?" My dad asked; I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah dad, everything's fine. Why?" I asked lying to my father. I hated lying to them but at the same time, I didn't want them to find out. Who knows what they would do if they did and who knows what Danny would do if he found out I told anyone.

"You seemed a lot happier after I told you; you couldn't go. You don't seem sad at all. More like you don't want to go." He asked his eyebrow was still raised and he gave me a look that took all my might to not just blurt out everything.

"Well I get to see my dad and my brothers again after what feels like forever. And like I said before, I knew you were going to say no since the moment Danny asked me to ask you." I replied with a smile.

"And how long ago was that?"

"Awhile, I tried to talk him out of it so I wouldn't be wasting your time with a question that I already knew the answer to but he just wouldn't believe. I actually don't think he'll believe me that I did ask but oh well. I'll deal with that bridge when it comes." I said showing that I didn't really care but inside I knew what was really going to happen. "I should have had him here when I asked you to have proof but boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms just like how girls' aren't allowed in boys' dorms and I didn't want to carry my laptop through-out the school and have someone be rude and listen in." I started to ramble. I ramble when I'm nervous and want to get off a topic by making up an excuse to give the other person a reason to change it. My father looked in no way convinced, in fact he and my brothers know that when I start to ramble…I'm in a way, lying.

"Alright, we'll go with that for now. But you and I both know that isn't the real reason and we'll talk about it when you get home. Oh and I'll try to come pick you up or have one of your brothers go, it depends on what happens." My father said.

"Ok dad." I said defeated. I then got a look of the clock on my computer and then looked at my alarm clock to make sure the computer isn't lying…it was 2:40 and I had to meet up with Danny at 3. "Um dad, I have to go now my computer is about to die and I have to be somewhere. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Cyndi.-" And my computer died cutting off my dad from whatever he was going to say.

"You piece of garbage computer. I can't wait to replace you sometime this week." I said while getting off my bed and walking over to my desk to set it back on the top and plug in the charger.

Once the computer was on the charger, I then proceed to my closet. My closet was like the regular slide open on side to see inside kind of closet but it had enough space to be able to place a good size dresser into it. Which gave me more room in the room itself for the desk that was place in the corner of my room under my window looking out it, I think it's a weird place to put a window but nothing I could do about it, my bed that was placed on the other side of the room against the wall with the bed facing towards the side of the desk, my nightstand that is right next to my bed that holds my alarm clock, a lamp, and a photo of my whole family before my mom died. Then there's my bookcase that is a few feet away from the nightstand that holds my books, movies, CDs, notebooks and a few pictures. And last is my electric and acoustic guitars that sat side by side against the last open wall of the room that also holds a door leading into a bathroom. My electric guitar is just a boring black and white one and my acoustic is just a boring brown one. Just like normal guitars, I didn't feel like paying a little more for a different looking guitar mostly because then it would have taken my longer to buy them.

Looking through everything in my closet, which wasn't very much considering most of the closet was packed up already. I picked out a dark but still light blue tank top and a pair of light blue jean shorts that came down to almost my knees. I put them on and grabbed a pair of socks that were black with white and gray dots on them and then put on my favorite Nike black and pink shoes. The main shoe is black and the Nike mark (or whatever it's called) is like a hot pink I guess is the right color for it. I'm not all into pink but the shoe looks really good with the way it looks and I love how comfortable they are to walk in.

After grabbing my black jacket that would cover up my arms in case Danny was to get angry once I told him the news, I walked out to face my fate.

**-888-**

Finally after looking for a thirty minutes and becoming nearly twenty minutes late; I found Danny waiting with his arms crossed with an angry look on his face by the boys' dorms. He had said we were going to meet in the courtyard which is like in the center of the school almost, outside and was close to where the dining room is. When I had gotten there, I found him nowhere in sight so I went looking for him.

"Where have you been?" Danny yelled at me as soon as he saw me. No one was around, I saw just about the whole school at in the courtyard. The school has like 500 students altogether and it only from sixth to twelfth grade. What's funny is that the school is huge but there aren't a lot of students.

"I thought you had said we were going to meet in the courtyard. When I got there, I couldn't find you and then decided to go looking for you. I'm sorry I'm late. I must have misunderstood what you had said. And I was talking to my father. I asked him if I could go stay with you and your family." I said explaining what had happened and why I was so late. I just hope that he would believe me and not be to angry with the answer, but with him so angry about me being late now, I don't think I'm getting off the hook this time.

"Well…what did he say?" He asked calming down a little but still angry.

"He said no. He told me that I had to go home for break." I said, I added in the fact that he told me I had to go home because he didn't actually say that but I had to make it seem like I had put up a bit of a fight about it and that I lost and just couldn't go. I just hope my acting skills worked enough for him to not question it.

"I thought you had said he would allow you to come!" He yelled out becoming very angry.

"I said the he was going to say no but I could ask anyways and we could hope he would say yes but he didn't." I then regretted saying the part 'but he didn't' and raising my voice a bit because after I said that, he slapped me hard. I fell to the floor holding my cheek. That was going to leave a pretty bad bruise.

"Come on. You know what happens when you yell at me and when you're late." He said while grabbing my arm hard enough to also leave a bruise and dragging me up to his dorm. I knew I was going to get beat. I get hope that he wouldn't break anything this time.

Once he had his dorm door opened, he threw me inside. I tumbled into the room and ended up losing my balance and falling onto the ground. I stayed on the ground, silently praying for him to just get it over with. I heard him walk into the room, close the door and the click that means he locked it. During the beating, I'm not allowed to cry out or anything that would get him caught or the next beating would be worst.

He walked up to where I was still lying on the floor, and kicked me in the stomach. I held in my cries and just whimpered quietly. He kicked me again, expect this time, it was my ribs. He continued to kick my ribs until we both heard a crack that meant some of them were broken. Never having a rib broken before, it was hard for me to not cry out in pain. I had never felt something that hurt so bad. He then grabbed me by my hair and forced me to stand up. Causing the pain from my ribs to feel a thousand times worst and then proceed in slamming me into the wall. Hitting my head and making me fall back hitting the corner of the nightstand with my forehead and then to the floor. I felt some wet warm liquid coming from my head on my forehead by my hairline on the right side and when I touched it, found out to be blood.

I looked up at Danny feeling more fear towards him than I have ever felt before. I have dealt with some bad beating, sometimes breaking my arm or leg but I have never had one this bad before. I didn't think he would be so angry about all of this. Picking me up by my hair again and making me stand up, he then punched me very hard in the face. Falling back to the floor again, I tasted blood in my mouth. I moved my tongue around my teeth to make sure I still had them all and thankfully I did. This went on for about another hour of him punching me, hitting me, slamming me into things and kicking me.

Finally he had had enough and stopped beating me but I was going to need to go the emergency room no doubt and then my father is going to find out and then who knows if he is going to come down to California. I felt completely broken. I knew I was bruised badly and bleeding. I probably looked the worst I've ever been in my whole life. My dad already thinks something is going on between Danny and I; but I don't think that this is what he had in mind. To my surprise, I didn't feel like I was going to pass out like I have many times before. Instead I felt lots of pain and was wide awake. I heard the door unlock and open up. Then felt Danny pick me up a minute later, then carry me to I'm guessing the nurse's office. I wonder what brilliant, unbelievable story he came up with this time. Most likely that I had fallen down some stairs and when I tried to go back up them and was almost to the top, slipped and fell again. 'I already have a cover story one that I don't even believe. Although I think he already used that one.' I thought.

**-888-**

Arriving at the nurse's office, I saw someone pick up a phone and I'm guessing called 911 for an ambulance. I couldn't really hear anything anymore and I didn't feel as wide awake as I did when we were still in Danny's dorm. But I was still able to feel all the pain, Danny didn't make sure to go easy on me while he was running; in fact it feels like he made sure I felt pain. I was aware of what was going on but I was losing my hearing, I could hear the voices of the people around me but they seemed like they were so far away. I felt myself being set down on a bed and saw the nurse trying to stop the bleeding from my head, my mouth stopped bleeding before the beating was over, but there was still dried blood. Before the nurse was finished stopping the bleeding, I could hear the faint sounds of sirens which meant that the ambulance was most likely here.

Just as I saw the paramedics coming through the doors of the office, I was so out of it. I now couldn't hear anything, but I was able to see what was going on. And I could feel the pain and felt them get me onto the cot. I felt and saw them put the breathing mask on me. I was scared of what was going to happen at the hospital and what was going to happen when I got back to school and had to deal with Danny.

I knew I had to break up with him but the problem was that if he did this because I yelled at him, was late and maybe because my dad said I couldn't go with him for spring break…I can't even begin to imagine what will happen if I were to try and break up with him. And if I did manage to break up with him no problem, I would still see him every day we had classes and around the school. I wouldn't be able to escape him without telling my family of what really happened so that I could get moved to a different school. I guess all I can do is wait and see what happens in the very near future. My whole family, expect for Alan because he is in school and John because he is Thunderbird 5, is going to show up. That's for sure. Once they hear what happened and being rushed to the hospital and the extent of my injures. I just have to hope for the best.

I saw that I was getting loaded into the ambulance but they wouldn't allow Danny inside, most likely because I'm too bad to have anyone other than family be allowed in even if he is my boyfriend. I find it sad that I can dream about leaving him and having a better life and not being so scared to take the risk but when I get up the courage to actually try to do it; I chicken out and life goes on the same. Being trapped in this relationship that I don't want anymore, I'm just happy that he has only beat me and hasn't done anything more. But all this makes me wonder if I'm cut out to be a thunderbird at all. Then I remember that all this is going to do is make me stronger or at least I hope it did. Soon enough the pain had finally gotten too much for me to try and fight through and I passed out hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Thunderbirds story. I hope I'm doing alright so far. Thanks for reading. I know it starts off kind of sad but it gets better, I promise. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff Tracy's POV:

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I heard Onaha answer the phone. A minute later she had come from the kitchen and walked up to me sitting at the table along with my sons, who were home, eating dinner. "It's for you." She said holding the phone out to me. I took the phone from her.

"Hello." I said once the phone was up to my ear.

"Hello, this is San Francisco General Hospital. Is this Jeff Tracy?" A female voice asked from the other line. _'What is a hospital calling me?'_ I thought.

"Yes it is. Why is a hospital calling me?" I asked, catching the attention of everyone around me. The room became very quiet as, who I am guessing is a nurse at the hospital, answered.

"Is your daughter Cynthia Tracy?"She asked again, ignoring my question. _'Oh no.'_

"Yes, why? What's going on?" I asked, fearing something very bad had happened to my only daughter and youngest child.

"She was brought in about a half an hour ago with severe injuries from her boarding school that she is attending." The 'nurse' replied, finally answering my questions. But I wasn't expecting this and I could feel the color drain from my face.

"How bad are her injuries?"

"She has several broken ribs, a black eye, along with bruises all over her arms, legs and stomach. She has also got a bad gash to the forehead that had to be stitched up, busted lip, her left wrist was sprained, she also had a bloody nose when she came in but nothing was wrong with it, and she is currently unconscious." The 'nurse' replied with some sadness in her voice. "The boy that was in there when the paramedics arrived, claiming to be her boyfriend, said that she had fallen down some stairs but she got right back up and about half way, slipped and fell again. Although, sir, the injuries your daughter has gotten, those don't add up with injuries you would receive with falling down some stairs, even if it was twice." She replied still with some sadness in her voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I replied, getting up from the table at the same time as I hung up the phone. I had just talked to her a little over an hour ago and now she's in the hospital with severe injuries and unconscious.

"What's going on, dad?" I heard my oldest son, Scott, ask.

"Cynthia is in the hospital. And it doesn't look good." I replied. The next second later, all three boys here (Scott, Virgil, and Gordon) are up and we are all rushing to get to the Thunderbirds to get to the hospital. Once up in Thunderbird 2, we were heading to San Francisco General Hospital. The whole way there I was thinking about the conversation we had before she had to go meet up with her boyfriend, Danny. The nurse had said that her boyfriend reported her falling down the same set of stairs twice, Cynthia would have been careful enough to make sure she didn't fall a second time and the nurse was right, the injuries described don't add up with the story.

Plus, Cynthia would have been with her boyfriend when she had gotten hurt, shouldn't he have been able to stop her from falling the first time? And help her up the stairs the second if he wasn't able to stop her the first time? The story just doesn't add up. It's all pointing to a whole different story involving Danny in one way or another.

**-888-**

After arriving at the hospital, we rushed into the emergency room where Cynthia would most likely be. I ran up to the desk and asked the lady sitting there where she was.

"Only family is allowed." The lady replied kind of rude like.

"I'm her father and these three are her brothers." I said trying to stay calm. She then directed us to where she was. After following her for about five minutes, we came up to the room that belonged to my daughter. Walking inside, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Cynthia was lying in the hospital bed completely unconscious. She looked a lot worst then what I had imagined when the 'nurse' had told me what her injuries were. She looked like she had been beaten up very badly.

"She lost quite a bit of blood from the gash in her forehead and from the bloody nose. We gave her a blood transfusion and she should wake up soon." The lady had said before she walked out of the room. It seems that all we can do is wait for her to wake up and then try and get the story behind what had really happened to her.

"I never thought I would see my baby sister like this." Gordon said sitting down on the chair near her bed.

"Me either." Scott and Virgil said at the same time while going to sit on the couch on the wall across from the bed. I just shook my head unable to say anything and sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed. '_All we can do is wait.'_ Was the only thing running through my head as we all waited for Cynthia to wake up.

**-888-**

Cynthia's POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_Ugh, someone make the annoying beeping stop!'_ I thought. The beeping was all I was all I could hear and it felt like I was going to have to listen to it forever before it would finally stop. I couldn't feel any pain from anywhere in my body and I couldn't move, talk, or open my eyes. But I was able to hear although if all I get to listen to is the annoying beeping, I don't want to be able to hear. Then I started hearing other sounds…voices. They sounded so far away and as time passed; the voices seemed to get louder and louder until finally I was able to make out what was being said.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" A voice asked. It sounded like Gordon.

"I don't know. They just keep saying she'll wake up soon." Another voice said. This one I knew well; it belonged to my dad. My family was here. I wonder how long I've been out. I hope I didn't miss spring break. I was looking forward to spending some time with my family for awhile instead of being at school. I was also looking forward to getting away from the abuse.

Wait…if my family is here…then that means that they can see all the abuse I've been through. Man as soon as I wake up, I'm going to be questioned on my bruises and maybe my other injuries as well. I just don't know what I'm going to tell them. I'm not sure if I should tell them about everything Danny has put me through or if I should lie. If I lie, then I stay at the school and I have to stay with Danny. Then he will continue the abuse and maybe make it worse after all this has happened. But if I tell the truth, I could possible get to go to a new school or get homeschooled and then I would be able to see my dad and at least three of my brothers every day. I would be able to break up with Danny without having to worry about what he'll do and he would be put in jail for abusing me.

Telling the truth seems like the right choice to make but then I thought of everything else that comes with that choice. My dad and brothers are going to want to kill him for everything he has done to me and I have a feeling that once John and Alan find out, Alan will want to join and John will demand to be brought down from Thunderbird 5 to help deal with him.

It makes me wonder if Danny ever thought about what my family would do to him if they ever found out about him hurting me. He knows I have 5 older and overprotective brothers and a very overprotective dad. Although I don't think he would be bringing me to the nurse's office to get fixed up and keep his name cleared from anything involving me being hurt if he didn't think about it. It makes me want to laugh thinking about how scared…if he is scared…of my family he is. Even if he isn't, it's still funny to think about him being scared.

"They said every time we asked for an update last night." Another voice, that belonged to my oldest brother, Scott, said. "I'm getting tired of waiting. Why can't she wake up already?" It sounded like he was getting frustrated. I don't blame him.

"We all want to know what really happened. I just can't believe this happened to her." The last voice to be named, Virgil, said. He sounded angry and trying to comfort the others at the same time at first and then sadness overcame his voice. I wonder just how bad I looked from their eyes.

"It's okay Virgil. She's strong. She can make it through this." Scott said. That was comforting to not only them but to me as well. I thought of myself as weak from not being able to stop this abuse but to know that my brothers thought I was strong was very comforting and gave me a major self-confidence boost.

Then I felt a hand grab my right hand lightly and gently squeezed it, trying to give himself comfort and maybe wake me up. Even though I am awake…I think…yeah I'm awake. I'm starting to feel some pain coming from my ribs.

"Come on Cyndi. Please wake up." Gordon's voice said. He sounded so heartbroken. I wanted to open my eyes and stop all the heartbreaking feelings that my family must be feeling. I didn't want them to be sad and hurting because I'm hurt. But I guess that's something that can't be avoided when in my family.

I couldn't take it anymore with them hurting and decided to try and give them some kind of sign that I'm aware of what's going on and that I just can't open my eyes. And I've tried; it feels like my eyes are glued shut. I finally decided to try and squeeze his hand back and gathered up just enough strength to do what I had planned. I squeezed his hand with some force that I didn't know I had at the moment. I hope I didn't hurt him.

"Ow. Hey she squeezed my hand. Kind of hard too." Opps. I didn't mean too. I'm going to have to say sorry for that when I can find my voice. "Cyndi, come on wake up." Gordon said again. Man take a hint. I am awake I just can't open my eyes or find my voice at the moment. I felt a hand take my other hand very carefully. I'm guessing that hand got hurt then but oh well. I squeezed that hand hard too, knowing that I'm causing the owner of that hand some pain but I had no choice. Maybe that will get their attention that I am awake.

"Guys, She is awake. She hurt my hand and I think she did on purpose too." I heard Virgil's voice say. I couldn't stop the smile that I felt formed on my face that I didn't know I could do.

"Look she's smiling. I think she hurt your hand on purpose too." Gordon said.

"Hey that's not nice." Virgil whined. It made me want to laugh but I managed to contain it knowing that it would hurt to laugh. But the smile on my face didn't go away. I was happy that they knew I was up.

"No hurting your brothers." I heard dad's voice say but it sounded like he was smiling too. I smiled my innocent smile that I knew would get me out of trouble. "Can you open your eyes or talk?" He asked. That made my smile drop and I frowned when I had tried once again to open my eyes but then a bit of a smile came across my face when I managed to let out a small noise from my mouth. The first bit of noise I was able to make since I 'awoke up'. I was proud with myself and managed to ask my first question.

"How long have I been out?" It came out really weak sounding and scratchy but I haven't used my voice in I don't know how long, I have a right. I laughed on the inside of my little joke with myself. And then focused on what they were saying.

"Since yesterday afternoon and it's about 10 in the morning now." Scott answered my question.

"And where is here?" I knew I was in a hospital I remember everything that happened. I just wish I could have forgotten but I'm not that lucky and besides I think it would have come back to me at some point anyways. "I mean I know that I'm at a hospital. I remember everything from I guess yesterday but what hospital?" I asked more clearly so I could get the answer I was looking for.

"You're at the San Francisco General Hospital." Dad said answering this question. I frowned.

"Well that's really sad. The first time I'm in San Francisco and I can't enjoy it. And the first time I get to be with my family in months and I'm stuck not being able to see and stuck in a hospital bed with some I'm guessing bad injuries." I said hoping I didn't really give too much information about what happened that would cause them to freak out.

"Cynthia, what really happened to you yesterday?" My dad asked. Dang it, teach me to open my mouth and say something even remotely close to what happened.

"What have you been told?" I asked wondering if maybe I was right about the story Danny had told them in the first place. I'm holding a bet with myself, a bet that will make me or me rich with non-existent money.

"That you tripped going up some stairs and fell down. Then when you tried to go up them again, you got about half way up before you tripped again and fell down." Virgil replied. I win! I can't believe I called it. I was thinking that he would have had the brains to come up with something more believable that would fit with the injuries he caused me then that. I guess he isn't very bright. "But that doesn't add up to all the injuries you received. By the way how is your pain?" He added.

"It's not very bad. I'll be fine with it for now. What are my injuries?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know the answer. Too late to take it back now.

"Um…a few broken ribs, you sprained your left wrist, a bad gash to the forehead, a busted lip, a black eye, a bloody nose, and bruises all over your arms, legs and stomach. You had lost a lot of blood from the gash and bloody nose and that caused you to lose conscious. They gave you a blood transfusion though. They stitched up your forehead and fixed you up. You've been healing very well so far." My dad said. Wow that was a long list of injuries, and they saw all my bruises, that's just great. Well they know of my injuries that would consist with abuse, I've experienced.

"You know that I know what had to have happened to get these injuries right?" Virgil asked and I knew he directed the question to me.

"Yeah I know. Did you tell them your theory?" I asked him, trying to not let anything that would give them a sure answer. This whole time I've been working on trying to open my eyes. I felt myself getting stronger at the moment and finally I was able to open my eyes just to have to close them with how bright the light above my bed was. "Man, why do they make those lights so bright? And why do they have to be above the bed?" I asked as I got my eyes adjusted to the lighting. Thankfully someone had dimmed the lights some so it would be easier for me but it would still be bright in the room.

"No I haven't told them my 'theory' yet. I was going to when you finally woke up." Virgil replied as dad and Gordon, the two people closest to me, helped me sit up and get comfortable. "Good to see you with your eyes open." He added with a smile.

"It's good to see you all instead of just listening to your voices." I replied with a smile. I was feeling very good with little to no pain right now. At least the painkillers are working. I knew they were going to find out the abuse sooner or later and I decided to just go ahead and tell them. There really is no point in hiding it. I wanted to get my two other on the phone or something when I told them to get it all over at once but since Alan was in school right now, I'll just have to get John on the phone or something and then tell the five of them first. Then they can tell my twin when they give him an update during his break or whatever.

"Alright, I'll tell you all what really happened because that story is just a complete lie. I have never fallen down any stairs by tripping. Especially going up. Going down maybe once or twice I guess. But the only time I've ever fallen down stairs is when I slipped on something." We all chuckled a little before becoming serious once again. "But can someone get John on the line for a video chat or something. I would like to only have to tell this once, but since we can't contact Alan right now, I can settle for that at least." I added my only condition before I would tell them.

"Ok, I'll get John on video chat." Scott said walking over to a bag to get John on video chat. Then my throat started feeling dry and I was getting thirsty.

"Can I get something to drink please?" I asked to anyone who was listening. A minute later, my dad handed me a glass of water, which I downed in a few gulps. Scott came back over with a laptop in his hands. He set it on the tray thingy at the end of my bed and I was able to see a reflection of myself. And I looked bad but decent really. I'm guessing I looked a lot worst when I arrived at the hospital.

Once the laptop was loaded up, Scott got the video chat up. Then requested a chat with John. Not a minute later I saw that the chat was accepted and a few seconds later I was looking at the face of my second oldest brother, John Tracy. And when he saw me, a look of shock and anger took over his expression. This was going to be hard to tell them, but better to just get it over with now than later. It wouldn't be better if I told them later anyways. I took a deep breath. "Hi John." I said to my other brother. Then dad informed him that I was about to explain what really happened to me but I wanted him on the video chat so I could tell them all expect Alan, cause he was at school, at once. Once I had everyone's attention on me once again. I took another deep breath, ignoring the slight pain I got in my chest from my broken ribs and got ready to explain to them what really happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. I was wanting to go one with the chapter but if I don't stop myself. I'll manage in one way or another to write the whole story on one chapter and take forever. I'm happy that I managed to get another 3,000+ words done in one day. I had woken up kind of early today because I forgot to unset one of my alarms on my phone, so that went off and then somehow my music player started up while the alarm was blasting so I had all of that going off in my ears and there was no way I was getting back to sleep so I got on my computer and started writing this chapter. I managed to write quite a bit of it before I had to leave for school and then I had no homework today so I decided to finish the chapter and here it is. Please review! And thanks for reading!<strong>

**-twilightgirl1596**


	3. Chapter 3

"As you already know the story you were all told was a lie. I actually made a bet with myself before I passed out that he would use that cover up. But I thought of it before he did, I laughed at home unbelievable it was and I was right. Anyways, what really happened is…after the video chat I had with dad during yesterday afternoon; I went to go meet up with Danny like we had planned earlier during lunch. Dad, you were right to suspect something was going on between Danny and I." I said before getting cut off.

"So Danny did this you?" Dad asked with some anger in his voice.

"Let me finish and you're question will be answered." I said, and then continued with my explanation. "We were supposed to meet up in the courtyard at 3, or at least that's what I heard. I guess I misheard him or something because when I got there, I couldn't find him. I still had bout maybe 8 minutes before I would have been late so I decided to go look for him. I was passing by the boys' dorm building to head out side where they have all the guys' sports team area at. Thinking that maybe he could have been with a few of his friends and maybe lost track of time. Anyways, as I was passing the boys' dorm building, I spotted him in the main area where both girls and boys can be in both dorm buildings up until a certain time."

"I walked in and walked up to him about 20 minutes late from the time we had set. He looked angry that I was already late and one thing I've learned is that it's best not to make him angry. I told him that I was talking to my dad and he calmed down some. Then I told him that I couldn't come over for spring break because I already had plans to come home. He seemed to think that I get whatever I want from dad, which we all know I don't. Well I told him that just because I asked doesn't mean he was going to say yes. And I already told him to be ready for a no earlier. I had raised my voice a bit and that seemed to have set him off." I stopped; I was looking at my family the whole time I was explaining up until now. Recalling what had happened, I looked down not wanting to meet anyone's eyes or see their faces when I told him.

After taking another deep breath to calm down some and to keep my voice steady; I finally went on with the story.

"He then grabbed my arm hard enough that I knew there was going to be a bruise." I showed them my right arm where you could still clearly see the handprint bruise all around it. "He dragged me up to his dorm and I knew what was coming. I knew that I was going to get beat." I could hear the sadness in my voice. I knew they were angry, I didn't have to look at their faces to know that. I didn't look at their faces at all. I kept my eyes trained on the hospital sheets while I finished the last of it.

"Once we reached his door, he threw me in and locked the door once he was inside. Then he started beating me. He kicked me, threw me around, hit me. This was the worst beating I had ever had from him. I don't think I've ever felt more fear towards him then I felt then. But I kept to the one rule he had set, not to cry out in any kind of pain or make any kind of noise that would get him caught, either wise he would make them worst the next time. After that, he took me to the nurse so that everyone would stay off his trail and wouldn't think he did any of it. And you know the rest." I said while keeping my eyes trained to the sheet.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes, just wanting to spill out. But I wouldn't let them. I didn't want to cry because of this. I didn't see a point in crying about this. It wouldn't solve anything or change what had happened. But more so to why I didn't cry is because I felt relief. My family finally knew what was going on. I didn't have to lie to them anymore to cover it up. And I knew they would try to keep me away from him and vice versa.

The only problem was, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea that I left. Danny would be so angry about me telling someone, my family no less. He was finally caught. I knew that the next time I see Danny, it wouldn't be pretty. He would know what I had done and I might end up worst then this. But at the same time I knew that he would make it so that I could still act normal. After what was feeling like forever, but was maybe a few minutes of silence, someone finally spoke.

"How long has Danny been hurting you?" Dad asked. I counted how long I had been with Danny. It was April and I had started going out with him in October so we had been together for six months. He become or showed his abusive side to me about a month after we started dating so it would have been about five months or close to it.

"About five months or at least close to it. It started a month after we started going out and that was in October." I replied. I couldn't believe it had only been five months since all this started. It felt like forever to me.

"Five months? Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've gotten you out of there." Scott said softly. I think they were in shock or knew that by yelling, it would only make things worse even if they were really angry.

"I was scared. If Danny found out that I had told anyone, he would be ever angry with me. I was scared of what would happen. I still am, but Virgil already knows the most likely cause of me getting these injuries and you all would've found out sooner or later." I explained finally looking around at the faces of my family. Their faces were of anger and sadness. I wonder how different this would have been if Alan were here as well. He would most likely have been yelling and getting ready to go find Danny.

I wonder what it would be like if mom was still alive. Its times like this that I really wish she was. Times were I need a mom, but I'm grateful to still have my brothers and dad around. I still had people who cared about me and I was happy about that, even if most of those people who care about me are very annoying, overprotective brothers. I still love them.

I felt someone sit on the bed next to me on the bed and pull me into a hug very gently. I leaned into them with my eyes closed trying not to cry from the pain I was only just now starting to feel. I felt like I was hit by a big truck, it hurt so bad.

"You know it's ok to cry right?" John asked.

"I know and I would if it didn't hurt so much." I answered. Then I heard a button being pressed and then heard the door to the room open a few minutes later. I opened my eyes to see who it was and saw a nurse coming in.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling? Any pain?" The nurse asked.

"Just in my ribs right now." I said. She walked over to the IV that I just now realized was there. I followed the line under the IV bag, even though I knew where it led, all the way to the top side of my hand, where I also knew a needle was. I never liked needles and I knew I was going to feel it come out. I just hope it wasn't a big one. You can really feel those. "Please tell me that's not a big needle." I said with a bit of fear in my voice.

"I take it you don't like needles." The nurse said with a small smile.

"Nope not one bit." I replied with a small smile as well.

"I'll send a doctor in to check on you in a little bit." She said before leaving my room.

"Alright when can I leave?" I asked.

"They said they wanted to keep you overnight after you woke up to see how you're doing before they decide when you can go home." Dad said. I stared at him with a look of horror. I was okay with hospitals…it was just when I had to stay in one that I didn't like them. Everyone started laughing when they saw my face. I turned on Gordon though. I knew how much he hated to stay in hospitals too.

"Hey you shouldn't be laughing. You hate them just as much as I do. Imagine being stuck in a hospital bed yourself" I told him while giving a death glare. He stopped laughing and shivered thinking about being stuck in a hospital bed…well most likely thinking about his accident a few years ago. Anything I hate, I caused my family to worry yet again.

"So um…can I use someone's phone please?" I asked my family. They gave me weird looks.

"Why do you need a phone?" Dad asked.

"So I can listen to music. I have a feeling it's going to be awhile." As I finished what I was saying, my stomach decided to make it hunger known and started growling. I chuckled while my family started laughing. "Ok forget the music. Someone get the doctor now so I can eat!" I demanded with a very straight face that really made them burst out laughing. I just glared at all of them. I wasn't kidding.

**-888-**

Finally the doctor had come and said that my ribs and wrist were healing very well. And that they would see how I was doing in the morning then decide when I can go home. I just about fainted when I heard that. Why can't they decide right now when I can go home…or back to the school. John had signed off the video chat about 10 minutes before the doctor came in. Danny hasn't checked in on me at all since I've been in here. He knew what hospital I was going and even though he isn't allowed to leave school, he could still call or something.

I'm worried about going back but since I came in here yesterday, which was Monday, and I'm hopefully leaving tomorrow, which is Wednesday. I will have to deal with Danny for about a day and a half. I can make it through that. An then I don't have to deal with him after Friday until next Sunday or Monday. A little over a week away from school! And thankfully I'm not missing anything this week because everyone has the week off. Not really sure why but we do. We have two weeks off but we can all spend the last week away from school. It's weird but I'm not really complaining.

"We brought food!" Gordon, Virgil and Scott yelled out when they came back from getting food. I'm jealous of all of them. They get to enjoy the city and I'm stuck here. Sometimes I wished that the school was in the city so that I could at least get to see it but instead it's about a half hour out of the city and I don't get to see it. But right now the food makes up for it. I feel like I've been waiting for forever for them to get back with my first meal since I woke up in this prison.

"Give me the food!" I shouted at them. I was starving and nothing was going to come between me and my food. They laughed and Virgil handed me a bag of food from Wendy's **(Author's Note: In case you're from a different country and don't know what Wendy's is, it's a fast food restaurant in America. I've never been outside the country so I don't know if they have it anywhere else. But I just thought I would let you know so you're not confused or anything. I love their food and it was the first thing that popped into my head). **I dug into my food, happy to have something other than hospital food. I've heard that hospital food sucks and I don't want to starve.

"Slow down. You have time to eat, no need to scarf it down." Dad said as he started eating his food.

"Ok, I'll slow down." I said with a small innocent smile. I slowed down some but just enough to where I could taste the food a bit more. I was still eating fast.

"I thought I told you to slow down." Dad said watching me still eating fast but not as fast.

"I did slow down. You never said I had to eat slowly just that I had to slow down." I said giving another innocent smile. They all laughed. Once I was finished with what I guess you consider dinner since it's so late, I finally was able to get a hold of the laptop.

I went onto the internet and typed in the site to where my music playlist was located. Once the page was loaded, I logged in and then clicked on the tab to bring up the names of both of the playlists I've created. Looking at the first few songs on each playlist, I decided to listen to the first playlist, but I was going to need headphones because Gordon and Dad fell asleep about 20 minutes ago; and I really didn't want to wake them.

"Scott? Do you have a pair of headphones I can use?" I asked my oldest brother since Virgil was looking at my charts. He nodded and looked into the bag he brought the computer in and pulled out a pair of headphones. Then handed them to me. "Thanks." I put them into my ears and plugged them into the computer.

I turned down the sound some so they wouldn't be able to hear and then looked through the songs until I found one I wanted to listen to 'Raise Your Glass (Clean)' By Pink.

**Right, right  
><strong>**Turn off the lights  
><strong>**We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
><strong>**What's the deal, yo?**

**I love when it's too much  
><strong>**5 am turn the radio up  
><strong>**Where's the rock and roll?**

**Party Crasher  
><strong>**Penny Snatcher  
><strong>**Call me up if you want gangsta  
><strong>**Don't be fancy  
><strong>**Just get dancy  
><strong>**Why so serious?**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong.  
><strong>**In all the right ways  
><strong>**All my underdogs,  
><strong>**We will never be, never be  
><strong>**Anything but loud..**

I was bobbing my head to the beat while singing along in my head. I would have been humming to the song but of course there are people asleep. I let the music play and relaxed into the bed even more so then I already was. I was surprised when I actually paid attention to what I was lying on and that the pillow was really soft and fluffy, just the way I like it. I let my mind drift and again I thought about what might happen in the next couple of days. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head the moment they came, not wanting to deal with them now. I focused on my music and sang along in my head. The next thing I know I'm falling asleep with music still going through my ears.

**-888-**

When I woke up the next morning, I found that I was the only one awake. My brothers were still asleep on the couch and chairs, but I couldn't find my dad in the room at all. He must be taking to the doctor. Please have them let me out today. As much as I love the pillow, I want some freedom.

I looked around the room for something to do…nothing. Great, just my luck. Hmmm…I could always wake my brothers or at least Gordon, he has gotten the most sleep out of all 4 of us. Nah, I'll just let him sleep.

I must have sat there for a half or so before finally dad came back from wherever he went. The doctor also walked in shortly after he did. I really hope he said I could go home.

"Well you seem to be doing well, Cynthia. How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked at my charts and to the heart machine that makes the annoying beeping noise that I would just love to throw into the wall.

"I'm feeling good, much better than yesterday." I said.

"That's good. I think you can leave this afternoon." I cut him off from continuing.

"YES!" I yelled, causing my brothers to jump up from their couch and chairs, falling onto the floor with a thud. I started laughing hard, but quickly quieted down when they became aware of their surroundings once again and looked at me, the only female in the room that could have yelled out. I gave them all my best innocent look and after a minute of looking at their glares, I looked back at the doctor.

"I see you're eager to get out." He said with a smile, amusement shown on his face.

"This is the first time I've been to San Francisco. I go to school just outside the city some. I'm eager to see the city some before I have to go back to school." I said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm just going to give you some pain medicine, and then after a final check this afternoon, you can go." He said. I knew I had a big smile on my face. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

**-888-**

Afternoon finally came after what felt like an eternity. I was more than happy when the doctor walked through the door once again. After checking the machines and the charts with the information the nurse put down when she checked on me between both visits.

"Well, everything checks out. You just have to sign the discharge papers and then Cynthia here is free to go." He said to my dad. The doctor left a minute later. I looked over at dad, wiping off the huge smile on my face and looking at him with the puppy dog eyes.

"Can you please go sign those papers right now?" I asked in a little girl voice. Dad smiled at me.

"Sure." He said walking over to my bedside. He kissed my forehead and then walked out of the room to sign the papers that stand in the way of my freedom from this hospital. I looked over at my brothers.

"Do you have any of my clothes here? I don't want to put on my old clothes with the blood on it." I asked my brothers.

"Yep." Virgil said while getting a bag from the few bags they had gotten from the plane they came in. We each kept a bag of clothes in case of something like this was to happen…that's not true, I'm the only one who does but these guys should too just in case. I'm happy I do, I just couldn't believe I forgot I did.

Virgil put the bag of clothes in the bathroom that was in the room while Scott and Gordon both helped me out of bed. I was a little dizzy getting up on my feet after so long and was a little off balance but I regained everything after a few minutes of adjusting.

Once I was good on my feet again, I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it after I was inside by myself. I took off the two hospital gowns that I had make sure I had on and then put on my clothes, which included a blue-green short sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I slipped on the blue socks and then walked out of the bathroom.

Dad was there. He and my brothers were gathering the few bags that they had brought from the plane of 'Tracy 1' and it looked like they were just waiting on me.

"Papers are signed. You ready to go?" Dad asked walking over to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to get my shoes on." I replied. Dad got my shoes while I walked over to the couch. I sat on the couch and then took my shoes out of my dad's hands and put them on. Soon enough, we were walking out of the hospital and out into San Francisco, California.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 3! I hope you have been liking the story so far, I've been very into writing this story. I can't seem to stop thinking about what I want to happen next. I feel like I'm a reader to my own story, which makes me laugh. I feel like yelling at myself to go on with writing the story or that I should have a chapter out soon when in reality I might not be able to write at the time or something because I'm busy with something. I hope to have another chapter out soon. Please Review! And thanks for reading!<strong>

**-twilightgirl1596**

**3/16/12:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story. I'm sorry its been a while since I've updated. I finally have time to write but I sprained my wrist and now am having a very hard time typing. So, until it heals I won't be able to update. I'm very sorry.**

**-twilightgirl1596 (oh and I'm changing my username to wolfgirl1696 because I love wolves, so be on the lookout for the author name change one of these days. I'm not changing it today though.)**


	4. Chapter 4

After loading the very few bags into the car, that's always kept on the plane, and getting into it ourselves, dad in the driver's seat, Scott in the passenger's seat while Virgil, Gordon and I got into the backseat of the car in that order, we left the parking lot of San Francisco General Hospital and headed back towards my boarding school. I managed to talk dad into letting me stay the rest of the school year at least, since there was only about two months left before we were sent home for summer break, while on the way to the car. After that no one spoke a word. It was so silent in the car, the only sounds were coming from the car, outside, and our breathing. At the moment I was glad that I brought my I-pod with me to fill the, too much to handle, silence in the car.

After several tries to untangle the huge tangled mess of my headphones, I gave up and tapped Gordon on the arm. He turned his head towards me and I showed him the headphones. He smiled at me, understanding what I was silently asking him to do, and took them, untangling them, then handed them back to me. I nodded my thanks and put them in my ears and hooked them up to the I-pod. After it was set up, I turned it on and pressed play. Soon 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars was playing through my headphones.

**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
><strong>**Oh take, take, take it all but you never give  
><strong>**Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss**

_I should've known he was trouble when he told me about his past. I can't believe I thought he would've been different. No one can go through all that and not be affected in some way. I should've taken more time to get to know him better instead of take pity on his past and because of my feelings, said yes when he asked me out. But he was the first boy I ever liked, had feelings for, how was I suppose to know to be more careful then I already was?_

**Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
><strong>**Gave you all I had and you tosses it in the trash  
><strong>**You tossed it in the trash, you did**

_The same thing I did. I gave Danny my heart, my love. I had loved him and he threw it all away, he never loved me. When I learned of Danny's past before we went out, and given the way he acted before he had told me and after, I just never imagined that he would turn out to be the same. A very abusive person. Maybe there is still hope for him, but now that he was done this…made me have to go to the hospital and have my dad and brothers come from home, hundreds of miles away, just because he was angry…I wasn't really sure that I could change him if I tried. Was it worth it?_

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked**

_That is all I ever asked of Danny, to give me his love. To love me just like I thought I loved him…like how I had loved him before he got so abusive towards me. Why would he ask me out if he didn't like me? Maybe…just maybe he does like me, maybe even love me, and that's why he is abusive. Because he doesn't want me to ever leave him. Thinking that making me fear him will make me stay? Or maybe it's because he knew I liked him and wanted to be nice, then when he got to angry, thought it was okay to take it out on me? Because I was his girlfriend? Because I am his girlfriend?_

'**Cause what you don't understand  
><strong>**Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
><strong>**Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
><strong>**I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
><strong>**You know I'd do anything for ya**

_I would've done that and more. I still would..I think. I'm so confused on my feelings, I'm not sure what I should be feeling anymore. Should I still love him? Hate him? He had a reason for doing what he did and I would do anything. Including taking all the abuse from him. Maybe that's his way of showing he cares…if he cares at all._

**See I would go through all this pain  
><strong>**Take a bullet straight through my brain  
><strong>**Yes I would die for ya, baby  
><strong>**But you won't do the same**

_I do go through all this pain for him. I just don't think I would die for him…or take a bullet for him. Does that mean I love him? Or that this is all just some huge crush? Do I go through all this abuse and pain because I just have some big crush on a boy that is very abusive and might never let me leave him…alive at least? Is this all because of some crush? But one thing is for sure, he would never die for me…or take a bullet for me. He would put me in the way before they could even fire at him or harm him and make me pay for it, go through all the pain from it._

**Black, black, black and blue  
><strong>**Beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey  
><strong>**When you get back to where you're from**

_He does beat me until I'm numb and worst. So does that mean I love him? I'm still not sure. I don't think I will ever know the answer for a long time. Maybe one day in the future very far from now but not today. _

Maybe there was a reason that I was abused. I started to think of everything that I have done in my life that I could remember. Then it seemed to click in my mind. I was the cause of my mother's death. I was the reason that she wasn't around anymore. That Alan doesn't get the chance to have anything to remember her, that dad lost the love of his life, that my older brothers and I don't have a mom. If only I hadn't gone outside that day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback-<em>**

It was a beautiful day outside with the snow covering the ground and trees, the clear blue sky out with very little clouds showing from where you could see out of the window. I had been looking out the window and, being only four years old, I had wanted so badly to go outside and play in it. That's all I had wanted to do but I wasn't allow to because I was sick.

I had gotten a cold a few days earlier and had used all of the medicine that we had supplied at the two story house we would stay in when we went to the mountains. Daddy and my older brothers were all out having gone back into town off the mountain, about an eight hour drive from the house, to get some medicine for me. They had decided to take a trip to get some more after I took the last of the medicine we had this morning, they had been gone for about six hours now and should be almost to the town by now if they didn't have any troubles.

Mommy had gone into the kitchen, after getting me set up on the couch in the living room on the first floor, to make some soup, to help me get better. A few minutes after mommy had left the room, I looked back outside to see that snow was falling down again. I could feel the medicine kicking in and was feeling a lot better, but what I didn't get was why they had said that I had to rest even after the medicine had kicked in. The snow falling was so tempting, I couldn't resist not going outside anymore.

I got off the couch and went to the front door on the side of the house, opened the door quietly so mommy wouldn't hear and make me go back to the couch, but didn't close it as I ran out into the snow. I ran quite a ways from the house but still close enough that I could hear mommy humming inside. I had only just started to play with some of the snow when the ground started shaking.

"Cynthia! Where are you?" I heard mommy ask while yelling, but I couldn't respond. I was frozen where I was outside in the snow. The ground had never shook before and I was scared. Seconds later, I saw my mom running from the front of the house and look up at the mountain. I managed to move my head to look at what she was seeing and saw lots and lots of snow coming down the mountain and fast.

I looked wide eyed not able to do anything now but stare at the snow that was coming fast down the mountain heading straight for us, it was so close that when I felt mommy pick me up, I wasn't sure if there was enough time for both of us to get inside safely.

"I love you all. You'll be okay, Cyndi. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you all." Mommy kept saying while also reassuring me that I would be okay and not to be afraid. She had kept repeating it until we were close to the front door of the house. They snow was so close, about to consume us, there were only two choices that mommy had to choose, that much I knew. She had to decide whether to toss me into the house to save my life but not her own or not toss me and have the snow consume us both.

In the split second she had to make the choice, mommy had made, what I thought, was the hardest choice a person could make, but for her, was most likely the easiest choice she would ever make. She tossed me into the house through the front door and let the snow consume her. I watched as mommy vanished from my sight and snow filled where I had last seen her, in the front door with only very little of it coming in through the open door.

"No! Mommy! Please come back! Please! Mommy!" I started crying and screaming as I realized what had happened. "Please don't go! Don't leave! Come back! Momma!" No matter how much I had screamed and cried for mommy to come back…she never did. I looked around from where I sat on the floor and found there was it was filled with snow, that there was no way out.

Afraid of something coming through the snow, I slammed the front door shut and locked both the locks. Then I went around making sure all the windows were locked and closed the curtains to prevent myself from seeing anything scary. I made sure all the lights were on to see where I was going since it was so dark. I was so scared that something would pop out and scare me now that I was all by myself.

Then I went back into the kitchen after turning on all the lights and grabbed mommy's cell phone and the house phone that were both lying on the counter next to a warm bowl of soup that you could see the steam coming off of. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered mommy making the soup only minutes before. Then I went up to the second floor, looking around, I found that the windows in the back, facing the mountain, were nearly completely covered and the windows that were facing away from the mountain were only partly covered at the bottom and I would be able to see if anyone was coming. Looking out the window facing away from the mountain, all I saw was a flat layer of snow; I couldn't see mommy or anyone for that matter. I made sure all the windows were locked as well and closed the curtains still afraid that something would pop up and scare me, while turning on the lights as I went from room to room. No one was in the house but me and I wanted it to stay that way until daddy and the others got home.

I opened mommy's cell phone to find that it had signal and was fully charged. I went to the contacts and found the number that mommy had showed me was daddy's number. I pressed the green phone that mommy had also told me was to make a call, she had showed me how to call daddy if there was an emergency and how to check to make sure it was working. I put the phone up to my ear waiting to hear daddy's voice come through it. After two rings, I heard the voice of my second oldest brother, John, come through the speaker on the phone.

"Hi mom." John said into the phone. I was ready to break down crying again at the mention of mommy and what I was about to tell my daddy and brothers. I knew I was young but I still knew what had happened to mommy and how they were going to take the news.

"It's not mom, can I talk to daddy please?" I asked, somehow managing to keep my voice calm enough to be understood as I spoke. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes already and knew that once I spoke to daddy.

"Sure here's dad." He said and then I heard the phone being moved. I heard my brothers messing around in the background, and dad ask 'who is it?' and John answering him, 'It's Cyndi.' All noise seemed to quiet down some but not completely, I had never called them before while they were out and I think they knew something was wrong. I heard dad reply, 'Put it on speaker' before hearing his voice come over the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, is everything ok?" Daddy asked. I heard the car in the background, meaning they were driving right now.

"Are you on the road right now?" I asked with the same tone. Now the few noises of my brothers were gone as they all heard my voice and I'm guessing the sadness in it.

"Yeah, we are almost to town." He replied.

"Can you pull over please? I don't want to tell you this while you are driving, I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said catching myself before I gave to much information that someone, mommy, was hurt…I mean dead. I heard an 'ok' and then the car sounds stop a minute later.

"Cynthia, what's going on?" Dad asked the worry I always heard when one of us gets hurt in his voice.

"Mommy's gone." I replied finally cracking and letting the tears come down, starting to cry really hard. All I heard was silence on the other end of the phone; the only sounds were my crying.

"Sweetie, what do mean mommy's gone?" Dad asked sounding like he was going to cry as well.

"I was feeling better and went outside to play in the snow…..I only wanted to play in it, I didn't know that was going to happen." I cried, "Mommy was in the kitchen making soup. I was just starting to play with the snow when the ground starting shaking…. When mommy came to check on me, she found me outside…. She looked towards the mountain and so did I….there was tons of snow coming down really fast… She ran and grabbed me. As she was running back…..towards the house….there was only time for her to toss me inside before the snow came…..she tossed me inside the house and when I turned around…mommy was gone, there was only snow." I finished crying the worst I've ever cried in my whole short life. I hoped they would understand what I had said so I wouldn't have to repeat it again. "I had only wanted to play in the snow. I'm sorry!" I cried harder. "I didn't want to lose mommy! I didn't know the ground was going to shake! I didn't know the snow would be coming down so fast! I didn't know! I'm so sorry daddy! Please don't be mad at me!" I cried.

"Listen, Cynthia, it's ok. It wasn't your fault. I know you didn't know that was going to happen, that you just wanted to play. No one is mad at you." Daddy said softly. It sounded like he wanted to cry. "Are you in the house?"

"Yes. I can't get out. The first floor is blocked with snow, I managed to close and lock the front door and close the curtains. The second floor the windows are filled half up with snow, I also closed the curtains. I turned on all the lights so I could see. …Daddy I'm really scared. I'm all alone." I was still crying, but calmed down some so I could at least speak.

"It's ok, Cyndi. I'm turning around, we'll be there in about an hour or so. Do you want to talk to one of your brothers to help stay calm?" Dad asked. He had taken the phone off speaker to hear what I was saying after I told what happened and broke down.

"Yes please." I said. Daddy said 'ok' and I heard the phone moving around before I heard the sound of my oldest brother, Scott's voice over the phone.

"Hey sissy." He said.

"Scott, I'm scared." I cried into the phone.

"I know you are. Do you want to watch a movie? Or have a snack?" He asked staying calm the whole time. I wondered if maybe he was in shock like mommy and daddy are when they get surprises.

"I want to watch the lion king two and mommy had made me some soup before the ground started shaking….its waiting on the counter in the kitchen." I said still calming down.

"Ok, do you know where the movie is?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you know how to turn on the movie?"

"Yes. Can I turn it on by myself?" I asked.

"Go ahead. And make sure you eat the soup. It will help you get better." He told me, letting me put the movie on myself. I went back downstairs and turned on the lion king two while also grabbing a few more movies for when it was over and put it into the DVD player.

"Can I eat my soup on the couch while I watch my movie?" I asked to whoever was listening on the other line.

"Yes you can." Scotts voice said, meaning he still had the phone. I then put the phone on speaker and set it down on table in front of the couch then went to grab my soup. I carefully took it off the counter and moved to the table where the phone sat and the set it down. I pressed play on the player and then sat down in front of my soup watching my movie while I waited the many hours until my family got back.

**_-End flashback-_**

* * *

><p>I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought back to that day. It was one of the worst days of my life. But it had all been my fault that mom had died. No matter how many times someone told me it wasn't my fault she died, I would also know the truth…that I caused it, that it was my fault. If I hadn't have gone outside to play in the snow, then mom would still be here. Everyone would be happy and we would be a whole family again.<p>

But maybe that's why I was abused, it was payback for causing my mom's death. Now that I really think of it, I do deserve the abuse. No…I should have died that day, instead of mom. Then I wouldn't be going through the abuse and by now everyone would be happy again. Who knows, mom and dad could have had another child that would replace me, but…it didn't turn out that way. Now I was stuck in a relationship that I feared I will never be able to leave, no matter how much I tried.

I hadn't realized that my tears had escaped from my eyes and were streaming down my face until I felt someone's hand wipe them away. I jumped and stopped my music, which had changed to something else, pulling my headphones out of my ears in the process, as I turned and saw the concerned eyes of my three older brothers. I knew dad would have also been looking too if he didn't need to keep his eyes on the road to keep us from crashing.

"Are you alright?" Gordon asked from beside me, holding my face in his hands, still wiping away all the tears spilling from my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just daydreaming." I replied trying to reassure them I was fine without having to tell them that I was thinking about mom and making them sad again.

"About what?" Virgil asked, not dropping it.

"Random things. Mostly the times of when I was little." I said, avoiding telling them about mom while also keeping to the truth. They would hopefully drop it and then I wouldn't have to tell them anything. Not about mom, or my fears of when we get back, after they leave, when I see Danny again.

I knew that he would know that I told them, after all he knows that Virgil knows about medical stuff and after seeing me, would be able to piece everything together and I would most likely be getting the worst beating of all after they left. I couldn't help but fear for my life. I feel so trapped in this relationship that no matter what anyone, including myself, tried, I would never be free from being Danny's….at least not in his mind.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I looked back over at my family, hoping I wasn't showing any of the fear I felt inside on my face and that they would believe that was everything without going into details. Thankfully they did, and looked a bit relieved. I bet they were hoping I wasn't thinking about Danny. The tears had finally stopped and Gordon had let go of my face. They all went back to what they were doing and so did I. I put the headphones back into my ears and resumed the music not even paying attention to what was playing. Just thinking about the person I feared most in this world, my abusive boyfriend, Danny. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop the beating, that I knew was coming, I thought, _"Please don't let it be too bad."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for hanging in there with my sprained wrist. I learned why sprained wrist are worst than breaks...because it's so easy to resprain it. It was suppose to be healed two weeks ago but I ended up respraining it because the brace it was in didn't help it at all. Then I went back to the ER and got put into a splint for another two weeks and after that I couldn't move my wrist without moving my whole arm, which is how it's suppose to be I guess. I'm finally able to start using it again. I hope you like the chapter and again I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a very hard time typing. I hope you like it.<strong>

**I don't own anything from Thunderbirds, I just own my OCs and anything that isn't apart of the movie. Thanks again for reading. Please review!**

**Twilightgirl1596**


	5. Important Note

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading!**

**But I have some bad news… **

**The interne t at my house is getting shut off and I'm not sure when I'm getting new internet. I won't be able to post anything on my laptop unless I am at someone's house that has internet I can use. I will have internet on my phone but I can't post anything on that. If anyone wants to chat with me, to just talk or to see how the progress is on a story then go ahead and message me. I will be more than happy to answer them and give you updates on the story. Just please make sure that you tell me which story you are asking about because I have so many (four on fanfiction and 6 – including two I have on here- on a different site – and I am working on getting them posted on here, I just need to fix a few things before I do).**

**I'm so very sorry. It's a good thing that I've already started on the rewrites I am doing and have started chapters to the stories that I'm not working on rewrites on. (Sorry again. This note is getting posted on all stories because I'm not sure how long I have left with internet and I'm trying to make it quick so that I will be able to get this out in time.)**

**I hope you don't get mad at me for this. And I promise I will work hard this next week to get at least one chapter done in everything so that when the internet does come back on (if it takes that long) I will be able to update all my stories for you! Thank you for hanging in there and I'm so very sorry with how long you have all waited for an update.**

**-twilightgirl1596**


End file.
